


kill kill

by ninetiez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Gun Kink, Morally Ambiguous Character, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sadism, Self-Indulgent, Size Difference, Smoking, Stress Relief, The Author Regrets Nothing, Verbal Humiliation, ironwood is ooc at the end, ironwood isn't that bad lmfao, its just self indulgent cheesy bullshit at the end, no like serious degrading, pls i just want him to be happy, there's a part where it gets pretty dark but there's no actual intention of killing reader, this shit gets kinda dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiez/pseuds/ninetiez
Summary: one, two, make it fun, don't trust anyone.TW: degradation, gun play, violent talk
Relationships: James Ironwood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	kill kill

**Author's Note:**

> I am very well aware that 3/4 of my published fics are named after lana del rey songs, about men hc'ed to be over the age of 40, and involving daddy kink
> 
> but therapy is overrated, write fanfic instead

james' eyes were dark. you couldn't tell if it was lust or just his naturally serious demeanor taking over or something else, but you couldn't help but be afraid.

"come here." he beckoned from his place behind his huge desk, stars glimmering in the night sky beyond him. you walked forward from your place at the doorway shyly, marble floors of the office shiny beneath your feet.

you walked behind the dest and plopped down in your usual spot on his lap, allowing james to wrap a burly arm around you and tug you closer to his broad chest. 

"you know why i called you here," he muttered, keeping a watchful eye on the papers he was filling out. "don't you, angel?" 

"yes," you panted, eyebrows furrowed with need. "yes, daddy." 

"then you know what you're gonna do," james said coldly, sending a shiver to you. he was awfully mean tonight. someone must've pissed him off. "go on, don't waste my time." 

he was still working on his papers when you sunk to your knees before him, slipping under the desk easily. you unbuckled his belt softly, dainty fingers pulling the expensive leather from the metal buckle. james sighed as you nuzzled the inside of his thigh affectionately, and he would have made a cruel remark about how long you were taking to suck him off already, but the gesture was too sweet for him to resist rewarding with a hand on the back of your head. 

you mouthed softly at the growing tent in his pants, leaving a small wet patch to be observed as you unzipped his navy blue slacks. feeling a kick of james' metal-toed boots at your side, you got on with it, pulling down the waistband of his boxers. his cock sprung out of his boxers, head an angry cherry red and dripping with precum. 

james sighed as you licked the head, hand faltering at his paperwork for just a second. the hand he had kept on the back of your head tightened in your hair momentarily as you took him fully into your mouth, gagging around him. 

"good girl," he muttered softly from above you, very clearly more focused on completing the stack of paperwork before him than the fact that you were under his desk, sucking his dick. pushing yourself even more to please him, to earn some sort of _reaction_ out of him, you determined that you were going to take him all the way to the hilt. you relaxed the muscle in your esophagus, pushing him even deeper down your throat, tears racing out of their ducts on to your ruddy cheeks. 

you, through your tears, began to bob your head, eyes crinkling in discomfort from his cock hitting the back of your throat repeatedly. 

moving your tongue as much as you could on the underside of his cock, you ran the muscle along the vein you knew he liked having touched, pleased to earn a grunt of approval. 

he scooted out from the desk to allow you a little more room to do your work, pulling out a drawer to retrieve a pack of cigarettes. james took a lighter from an inside pocket of his jacket, lighting a cigarette and releasing a puff of smoke. 

he gazed lazily down at you, the blue in his eyes hard and rigid. you gazed up at him as you continued, small hands resting on his thighs to keep you grounded at the very least. god, did james look so _good,_ sitting above you, lazily puffing on a cigarette. 

his eyebrows were furrowed into a dark glare as he bucked his hips into your mouth, watching as you winced and gagged around him. james dragged you off his dick by your hair, allowing you to gulp in air. he stared intently down at you with those _eyes_ , piercing blue burrowing into your deepest thoughts at that moment. a gentle hand began to swipe a handkerchief across your lips, cleaning the spit and precum off your chin, moving up to wipe the tears from your cheeks. 

"continue," james barked, pleased at your obedience to his whims. you attached your mouth to him again, forcing his length down your throat again and again. "good." 

his hips bucked up into your mouth repeatedly, borderline face-fucking you. james, somewhere in the back of his mind, felt bad. you gazed desperately up at him, tears rolling down your cheeks from the effort of taking him, spit dripping down on to your clothes, small hands gripping his slacks. despite the image that sat before him, his mind was made up. you would take him 'til he finished, and he knew how you would do anything to make him happy.

of course, james would never dream of exploiting this. you were far too pretty and far too affectionate for him to go about manipulating you. he might've been a bad man, some would consider him a _monster_ , an abomination of the human form. notwithstanding, james was as devoted to you as you were him. he couldn't stand to see you hurt by any _one_ or any _thing_ , much less by his own hand. 

there was a gleam in his eyes as he approached his orgasm, a soft reverence to you. some would say that he had the upper hand, maybe even the benefactor of a power dynamic between the two fo you. truth was, no matter how much you denied it, you had james wrapped around your little finger. he was merely a servant to your whim, no matter how much power he liked to express over you when the two of you fucked. 

he took another drag off his cigarette, tapping it on the crystal ashtray you had gotten him for his birthday last year. it was simple, but held a special place in james' heart. you slurped messily away at his cock, tongue working its magic on him. 

"thaat's right," he groaned appreciatively, tightening his hand in your hair. "take it, slut. show me what a good little cocksucker you are." 

you moaned around him, vibrations from your voice drawing a hiss from the older man. james gazed idly at you, a feeling himself getting closer to coming. leaning forward from his idle spot before you, he smirked. 

your eyes widened impossibly as james' large hand closed over your nose, restricting almost all breathing. 

"make daddy come and you get to breathe," he spoke, bemused. you continued, the dizzying lack off air sending shivers to you. it didn't take long for your tongue to make him finish, the raven-haired man groaning and releasing your nose. 

you pulled away and gasped for air, a mix of spit and cum dropping onto the floor beneath you. 

"swallow it." james ordered, wrapping a hand around your neck, not to choke, just to feel your throat undulate with the effort of swallowing his cum. you obeyed, swallowing the remaining cum and opening your mouth for him to check, as he always did. 

"tongue out." he barked, spitting a wad of saliva into your mouth. keeping his hand on your throat just to feel it go up and down, james leaned back again, releasing your neck from his grip. you, of course, knew what came next, so you crawled out from under the desk. james, a gentleman even in moments like these, took the liberty of picking you up by your armpits and sitting you down on his huge metal desk. this sweet façade didn't last long as he watched you shiver at the cold metal against your already wet panties.

"do you really think i _fucking_ care if you're cold?" james asked harshly, blue eyes boring into you with such force that you are taken aback for a moment. _'it's fine, it's just the character,'_ you reassured yourself, _'it's nothing, he's just worked up, is all.'_

it was the truth. in any moment other than those, james would have lifted you up again and given you his coat, or rushed to set you down on another surface. 

"i asked you a goddamn question, whore." he spat, a vein popping in his forehead beneath the mussed-up mop of black hair. 

"no," you stumbled over your words. "you don't care if i'm cold."

"that's right." james grabbed your chin, glaring down at you. "surprised you even got that right, stupid slut." 

you pouted, squeezing your thighs together. james' jaw tightened at this, ripping them apart. 

"you're really that desperate?" he was _fuming_. snatching your panties off your hips, james continued to berate you. "you can't fucking wait for me? or are you just so _fucking dumb_ that you can't understand the _goddamn_ rules we put in place, huh?!"

you were crying as he pulled your shirt over your head, removing the rest of your clothes. 

"you know," james grunted as he pushed into you, watching you squirm beneath him at the _sheer size_ of him. "anyone could walk in on us right now, couldn't they? see you like this, taking cock like a good little girl. you'd like that, wouldn't you? for someone see you all stretched out and crying like this. dirty whore." 

he moved and you completely lost it. this was... _new_. james had either never been _this pissed off_ about anything or he had never shown you. either way, everything felt better. he was so _deep_ inside you, his cock fitting snugly (which was an understatement, it was a tight fit) inside you. 

"fuck.." you heard him curse through his teeth, moving his hips slowly to allow you to get used to him. james gritted his teeth, trying to keep the _shred_ of self control he had left intact, for the sake of not hurting you.

"harder, please, gods! daddy, fuck, i need it harder!" you whined, gazing up at him tearfully. 

"you want daddy to fuck your dumb little brains out?" james grabbed your face, spitting again into your mouth and watching as you swallowed eagerly. he pulled almost all the way out, pausing and then ramming himself back in at full force. you screamed, tears mixing with dry makeup on your cheeks. "jesus fucking christ, you are such a little brat bitch, aren't you? you ask daddy to fuck you harder and you cry like a little _cumslut_ when he does. you're fucking pathetic." 

james flipped you over harshly, watching you shiver. 

"i don't wanna see your fucking face." he slapped your ass with his metal hand, watching you scream in the pain and the pleasure. "you're a sick bitch, aren't you? huh? you get off when daddy hits you. disgusting." 

"yes! yes! oh, daddy, i'm a sick little bitch." james smirked as you degraded yourself, watching you move forward with the momentum of his thrusts. 

"you're daddy's disgusting, sick, cum-guzzling little fuckhole, aren't you?" your eyes were practically stuck in the back of your head, moans echoing in the huge office. you felt cold metal on your back, suspecting it was his hand, but you didn't know how mistaken you were. "say it." 

you moaned instead of answering, rocking your hips back against him. _holy shit_ , you realized. _it was his gun._

"you know," james continues, dragging the metal up your back to your neck. "it's loaded." 

"umph," you groaned at a particularly hard thrust. "ah-i'm daddy's disgusting, sick, cum-guzzling little fuckhole, _FUCK._ " the gun was at the back of your head. normally, of course, you would be _terrified_ that someone had a gun to the back of your head. but this? it felt strangely _erotic,_ and sure as hell, it felt sick and demented, but that made it all the better. 

"that's right, whore." james continued harshly, almost as if the words weren't even for you to get off to anymore, for _him_. "you really are a _sick. little. bitch._ aren't you? look at how wet you're fucking getting because i've got a _goddamn_ gun to your head. does that turn you on?"

you were screaming, his cockhead bumping that little spot that made you scream each time he pushed himself back into you. 

"huh? does it turn you on that i could _fucking kill you_ right now? you'd let me, wouldn't you, you repugnant little whore." you are babbling incoherently beneath james, convulsing. "come."

and so you did. you curled your toes and sprouted a fresh round of tears, slumping against the desk, basking in your hedonistic glee. james followed you quickly, groaning and setting his gun down, hand gripping your hips so tight you knew there would be bruises. 

off, ign ** _what had he done?_** james felt so... disgusted with himself. he held a fucking gun to your head just to get off, ignoring wether or not you felt _safe_. that was his top priority from the beginning. to keep you _safe._ to keep you away from the people who would hold guns to your head. worst of all, he had fucking _liked_ it. liked how you trusted him with your life, how you let him do whatever to you. 

james stumbled backward into his chair, eyes wide and breathing heavy. you flipped yourself over shakily, only to find your boyfriend gazing at you with a horrified look on his face. you, in the haze of an orgasm, could not recognize this and sat down on james' lap, hissing at the feeling of his rough pants on your still-sensitive clit. you snuggled into his much larger form, kissing the place where his beard met his neck, which you knew he liked. 

"you," james paused, arms gripping the sides of the chair harshly. "shouldn't be around me."

you shot up, looking at him with just the same wide eyes. you recognized this look. it was the same one he would get when he sat up quickly in a cold sweat after a nightmare, when he would see something that reminded him of the things he had seen before meeting you, before you had even been born. 

"james, what happened?" he got up from the chair, sliding you off his lap. "what's going on?"

"i'm so sorry, i-" he tucked himself back into his pants, zipping up his fly and beginning to collect your clothes from the ground. "gods, what have i-"

"for the gun thing?" you asked, looking content as ever. 

"god, y/n, i held a fucking _gun_ to your head, how are you ok with this?" james was confused, looking around the room for any kind of logic. 

"i liked it." you smiled, standing up and resting your head against his broad chest. 

"you.." james' eyebrows were knitted together. "that doesn't make sense." 

"a lot of things don't make sense." you wrapped your arms around him, running your small hands up and down his back. "i dunno, i just liked it. doesn't gotta make sense." 

"but i _liked_ -" 

"it's ok. you can like it." you hummed contentedly, kissing him through his thick layers of military garb.

james smiled at your reassurance, wrapping his burly arms around you too. 

you giggled softly, causing him to pull away and look, confused, down at you. 

"i can't take this seriously." you laughed, your smile calming your mountain of a boyfriend. 

"and why is that?" james questioned. 

"because! i'm totally naked and you're fully clothed! you still have that stupid coat on!" you snickered, clutching your sides. 

"the coat," he grunted as he picked you back up so you could sit on his desk again. "is not _stupid_. it's... classy."

"agree to disagree." you smiled as he put your underwear back on, kissing you every once in a while. 

"no," james argued playfully. "i wanna hear more about your rationale." 

"well, it's-" you argued, interrupted by a kiss as you held your arms up for your shirt to be put back on. "that's cheating." 

all james did was stare at you adoringly, slipping your skirt back up. 

"i'm sorry," he spoke teasingly, "you're too pretty when you're arguing with me."


End file.
